Dragon's Soul
by AncientVampyr
Summary: With strange happenings going on over the world, and the possible threat of a new form of Kishin, will the new Shibusen Academy students be able to handle the task?


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to the original anime, set roughly 25 years in the future. The main characters are OCs, but quite a few of the original characters make an appearance. Since the anime, more Shibusen Academies have been set up all over the world, and the characters in this story attend one of these new academies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater. I do however own this story, and the OCs within this story.

* * *

The rain was falling everywhere, pouring down from above, soaking everything in it's path. Rooftops, street lights, and roads were all covered in the rain, reflecting the dark red and purple of the setting sun. The streetlights flickered off, temporarily showing the creeping darkness of the ever-approaching night. The street was deserted, save for two figures standing far apart, facing each other. One was a boy in his late teens, with medium-length black hair, plastered to his head due to the downpour. His bright blue eyes were slanted, and angular, not entirely human, and they glistened in the darkness. He had on a dark red shirt, mostly covered by a dark brown jacket. There was a chain hanging around the top of his torn jeans, and he had a small, silver necklace on, with the end of it tucked inside his shirt. In his hand was a katana, and it looked like he knew how to use it. The other figure was a small female, only about three feet tall, and was garbed in what looked like a black cloak with a hood. Out of the top of the hood grew two large, circular ears, and the figure's face was strange, seeming more mouse than human.

The black haired boy spoke softly, seemingly talking to himself. Then, he shouted to the other figure, "We won't ever forgive you for killing our parents Misune!We're going to kill you, here and now!" The short figure, Misune, seemed unperturbed by the boy's outburst, and she just stood there in silence. The boy then lunged towards Misune, intending to stab her straight through the heart.

Misune was too fast for the boy. In the blink of an eye, she jumped about 40 feet into the air above him. "Chi! Chi chi!" she squeaked, and shadowy orbs appeared in the air around her, before plummeting down towards the boy.

"Ryu! Look out!" shouted as female voice, emanating from the sword within the boy's hands. Ryu looked up and dived out of the way of the orbs just before they struck the ground. Ryu hit the ground hard, slightly pushed away by the orbs' collisions, and rolled to help him absorb the impact. Where the orbs had hit the ground, small craters had appeared, smoking, and full of ashes.

"Thanks Kaida" said Ryu, looking down at his weapon as he spoke. "What now?"

"How am I meant to know? You're the one with the brilliant plans, you think of something!"

"Kaida…" Ryu groaned.

Misune took her chance to drop to the ground and attack Ryu while he was distracted, sending another wave of orbs at him. Ryu easily dodged most of the orbs and deflected the others using his sword. Even where the orbs touched the blade, the weapon remained completely undamaged. Ryu ran towards Misune, trying to stab her again. Once again, Misune jumped high into the air, out of Ryu's reach, but this time, Ryu planted his foot on a solid stone sticking out of the cracked ground, and launched himself upwards, following Misune. While in the air, Ryu attacked Misune again and again, but she managed to dodge all of his attacks with ease. Misune then kicked Ryu in the chest, throwing him back towards the ground below, where he landed on his stomach, dropping his sword.

Misune dropped to the ground again and slowly walked towards Ryu as he struggled to get up. When she got close, Ryu's sword shimmered and changed into human form. Now, standing in front of Ryu was a young girl in her mid-teens, with long black hair reaching halfway down her back. She was standing with her arms stretched out wide, attempting to protect Ryu from Misune. She was staring at the ground, with tears falling down her face, mixing with the pouring rain.

"Kaida... Don't..." Ryu groaned as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I won't let you hurt him!" screamed Kaida, raising her head to look straight at Misune. Misune's only response was to smile evilly and kick the girl backwards into Ryu, sending both of them crashing into the wall of a nearby building.

"Stupid little witch" Ryu muttered under his breath as he pushed himself up slowly, his body starting to twitch and shake.

"Keep calm Ryu. Don't lose it. Not now." Kaida mumbled quietly as she also got up. Ryu's entire body was twitching ever so slightly, and he looked over at Misune, his eyes now a blood red, his face a contorted mask of what it was before.

"Kaida!" Ryu growled, holding out his arm. Kaida's body glowed, and she shimmered again, landing in Ryu's hand as a katana. In response, Misune summoned up a sword of her own using magic, which slightly resembled herself. It even had small, sharp whiskers along the blade.

"DIE MISUNE!" Screamed Ryu as he lunged forward, racing across the ground at an almost imperceptible speed. He had a look of pure hatred and rage on his face, which had contorted even more, his features becoming more angular, and his teeth becoming pointed. He slashed at Misune repeatedly, but she was able to block all of his attacks. The two fighters were evenly matched, and neither of them were able to land even a scratch on the other. The high speed battle lingered on until Ryu's anger got the best of him, and he made a foolish attack, leaving him open, giving Misune the opportunity to dash to the right, and slice at Ryu's left leg, slashing through his clothes and skin, leaving a deep cut behind.

Ryu jumped backwards immediately, away from the battle, snarling at Misune. Misune's only response was to grin wider. Ryu suddenly felt weak, almost unable to stand. He looked down and saw a black shadow creeping from his new wound, slowly engulfing him.

"Kaida," Ryu managed to whisper as he stopped shaking and fell to his knees, his face and eyes normal again. "I need your help."

"Ryu!" Kaida shouted, as she started to glow blue. "Hold on!" The glow intensified until it was almost blinding. The shadows started to lift themselves from Ryu's body, and drift slowly through the air towards the sword. "Healing Wavelength!" shouted Kaida, and the shadows dissipated, leaving no trace behind.

"Thanks sis," Ryu muttered as he stood slowly, wobbling slightly due to his injured leg. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" Ryu and Kaida shouted together. Wind whipped around the pair of them, rustling Ryu's clothes. An aura of blue energy surrounded them. Kaida, still in weapon form, grew to over twice her usual length, became slightly curved, and turned pitch black.

"Dragon Fang Slash!" Ryu shouted, slashing the air in front of him in an X-shape, causing two waves of blue energy to launch towards Misune, tearing the ground apart in their path. Misune was barely able to dodge them, and launched herself into the air again.

"Chi! Chi chi!" Misune chanted, as eight magical glyphs appeared in the air surrounding her. "Chi chi chi!" The glyphs became more solid, each taking on a different colour. "CHI!" Misune screeched, and each of the glyphs fire a beam of energy straight towards Ryu.

"NO!" Kaida screamed, transforming into her human form and standing in front of Ryu to protect him from the onslaught. The eight beams struck Kaida directly in the chest and she was blasted backwards, rolling along the ground a few feet away from Ryu.

Just then, multiple figures appeared at the end of the street and started running towards Ryu. Misune looked towards the new group and flew away before they had time to approach. Ryu walked over to Kaida and slumped to his knees as the group of people reached him, unable to do anything but stare at his sister's unmoving body.

"Ryu? Are you okay?" said a woman from the new group, as she started to kneel down next to him. "Do you need help?" The woman had long black hair, mostly tied into a ponytail, a kind, worried face, and was dressed in a white doctor's coat.

Ryu was silent for a while before replying. "I'm fine" he said, without taking his eyes off of his sister. Other people in the group started to move then, and a couple of people came to move Kaida's body. "Leave her alone!" Ryu shouted at them, and they froze, looking at the woman next to Ryu for orders. She nodded at them, telling them to continue, and turned back to Ryu.

"Ryu, you need to come back to Shibusen. We need to fix up that leg of yours" said the woman. She stood up and looked down at Ryu, offering her hand to help him. Ryu stood up without accepting the help, and without looking at the woman next to him. He walked over to Kaida, pushing the other people out of his way. "Don't touch her." he growled at them, before slowly picking her up and holding her close.

"Thank you, nurse Tsubaki," Ryu said quietly, before turning, and limping away into the cold, wet night. The nurse, Tsubaki, looked after him and shook her head in regret. "Be careful Ryu, the academy needs you" she muttered to herself, before turning back to the group of people around her, and led them away, back towards Shibusen.


End file.
